Story Mode: Yoshitsugu Otani
by I'X'A Wolf
Summary: His frail and sickly body only became weaker with time. He made many enemies in his lifetime. Few of his own allies trusted him. However, he will not yield until death himself came to claim his soul...  Warning: OC-Centric
1. The Battle of Shizugatake: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Samurai Warriors franchise, Koei does.

Welcome to Yoshitsugu's Otani Story Mode ! like Nobuyuki's, I made this fanfic to somewhat fulfills the wish of some fellow members of Koei Lovers Indonesia. You could see the rest of the story on Nobuyuki's opening chapter, I'm too lazy to explains it again =w= **smacked and blasted to pieces**

And now for the brief summary of our tittle character:

Different from Kojuro Katakura (nice, polite, and quite a bishonen -at least to **Pyromystic-**) and Nobuyuki Sanada (somewhat rowdy yet kind-hearted), Yoshitsugu is a bit rude and his face is covered with bandages. He hate the sunlight (there's a reason for that) and Sakura blossoms (more of a dislike, but there's a reason for that too) and idiots (there's... on second thought, there are none...). Historically, he is a friend of Mitsunari Ishida, though the reasons for that depends on which version did you read.

If Mitsunari is symbolized as a fox, then Yoshitsugu is (unofficially, mind you) symbolized with snake. His golden eyes and hood made him seemingly looked like a cobra with it's hood up (at least to those that were intimidated by him...) and his weapon, a Shakujo (traditionally a monk's weapon... I just choose it randomly **nuked**) is like a snake's rattle (a rattlesnake mixed with a cobra... a "rattle-cobra" ? XDDD **nuked again**) Historically, he is the foster father of Akihime, who is the wife of Yukimura Sanada. This makes him the father-in-law for Yukimura.

Yoshitsugu's appearance in most media usually has most of his face covered by either a mask, cloth, or bandages. My version's has his face covered by bandages except for his mouth and eyes, but his hair (sickly pale gray, btw) is still visible especially with his hood up.

Keep in mind that my version of Yoshitsugu Otani is a **Perpetual Frowner**. Which means, for simplicity said, he does not show any other emotion _unless_ I said otherwise. And even then, it would be brief. He also rarely raise his voice, and somewhat deadpan every time he talked, no matter what situation he's in. Like Nobunaga, Yoshitsugu in my story have dark elemental power. You'll see what I meant later, unless you go to his profile page at MEGA OC MADNESS! At Koei Lovers Indonesia.

That's all for Yoshitsugu's introduction (what part of it was _brief _?), and remember to leave a review !

* * *

><p><strong>A Request from a Friend<strong>

0-0-0-0

The chamber would be pitch-black without some oil lamps to light it. Even though it was in the middle of the day, the windows was blocked, leaving only the oil lamps as a source of light. Adding to the mysterious atmosphere is the faint smell of a lit sandalwood incense, sometimes used in meditation. This was the private chamber of Yoshitsugu Otani, one of Hideyoshi Hashiba's talented vassal. His talent is well known amongst the Toyotomi, but only several individuals truly respected him. Others cast fear and suspicion towards Yoshitsugu, mainly due to his illness(1) and overall harsh personality. His dimly-lit chamber was because he detest the sunlight. No one knows the exact reason for this, adding another mystery to this enigma of a man. A reclusive man, he says little about his own personal thought to others.

Mitsunari Ishida, another one of Hideyoshi's retainer, personally came to Yoshitsugu's chamber for a reason. Katsuie Shibata, former retainer to the late warlord Nobunaga Oda, opposed Hideyoshi's rise to power, and Hideyoshi decided to personally deal with this matter. By now, the fire inside Yoshitsugu Otani have been extinguished by his illness, and he refused the call to arms. Wanting to change his mind, Hideyoshi asked Mitsunari to persuade him otherwise. Even without an order, Mitsunari went to him anyway, not as a fellow retainer, but as a friend.

Mitsunari now sat across Yoshitsugu, whose face were barely visible due to his white hooded haori. Dark-colored mantle(2) draped over his shoulder, contrasting his overall white clothing. Under the layers of clothes, Yoshitsugu body were wrapped in bandages. The hood cast a shadow over Yoshitsugu face, and he sat at an angle from the oil lamps on either side of him, leaving only his gold eyes visible. Even as he listened to Mitsunari's request, Yoshitsugu's perpetual frown persist. After Mitsunari is done, Yoshitsugu blinked once.

"Mitsunari... What is your true reason to came here ?" Yoshitsugu questioned, his voice were deep and gruff despite being only a year older than Mitsunari.

Mitsunari momentarily flinched before he could responded. "I came here because Hideyoshi-"

"Spare me your excuses..."

Mitsunari lowered his head as Yoshitsugu continues. "Hideyoshi have many other retainers who are in better condition than I am, like Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukushima. A sickly man like me is of no use on the battlefield."

"Hideyoshi-sama recognized your talent, Yoshitsugu," Mitsunari said as looked at Yoshitsugu, "And this is your chance to prove it to others who doubted you."

A moment pass before Mitsunari continued. "And as a friend, I wanted you to join us in realizing our lord's dream..."

In a rare instance, Yoshitsugu glanced away, his gaze softened as he fondly remembers the past. Many of Hideyoshi's current retainers were with him from a young age, forming a fraternal bonds between them. Yoshitsugu was one of them, but with every passing years his conditions worsened, leaving him bitter and withdrawn. Aside from Hideyoshi and Nene, only Mitsunari remains to be his friend. Yoshitsugu closed his eyes, before he directed his gaze at Mitsunari in his usual frown.

"Mitsunari, you are a fool, trying to persuade a sickly man to join you on the battlefield. You of all people should have realized that I have no tolerance for idiots," Yoshitsugu stated. His blunt opinion and harsh comment is another reason other people dislike him, even more than Mitsunari. Mitsunari lowered his head once again, for he fear that he had offend his childhood friend. But he were surprised when Yoshitsugu stood up as his bandaged hands open his white hood, revealing his bandaged face. Dark circles under his golden eyes made his frown even more menacing, but his somewhat sly smile lessen -or amplified- that.

"But I supposed I am an idiot like you," Yoshitsugu stated, "An idiot who is willing to die for his master's dream..."

With that, Yoshitsugu picks up his weapon, a six rings **Shakujo,** and strikes the tatami mat with it, causing the rings to jingles in harmony. "Lord Hideyoshi's dream is a grand one, but he can't realized it by himself," Yoshitsugu stated, his spirit reignited, "If I could helped realizes our lord's dream by sacrificing this frail body, then I will gladly does so..."

0-0-0-0

_In June of 1582, mighty warlord Nobunaga Oda's dreams of conquest came to an end when he was slain in an uprising._

_Soon a heated struggle began as Hideyoshi Hashiba, avenger of Nobunaga's death, fought Oda retainer Katsuie Shibata for the right to succeed their deceased lord. _

_Tension quickly erupted into all-out war. As their forces clashed, Hideyoshi's most elite generals each sought to make a name for himself. _

_Amongst them is the reclusive Yoshitsugu Otani, who joins the fray after being persuaded by his friend, the expert strategist Mitsunari Ishida. For his friend, and to realized his lord's dreams, Yoshitsugu brought his frail body into the battlefield... _

"_To be stuck with idiots on the field of battle once more... what a rotten luck I have."_

"_Chapter One, the Battle of Shizugatake. I will not yield until death claims my soul..."_

0-0-0-0

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chap ^^ because there won't be a next one until Eternal Reverie is completed. If there is no review for Nobuyuki's and Yoshitsugu's SM, then I will just pick one SM and continue it first. So far Yoshitsugu has more interesting story than the other two (Nobuyuki's and Kojuro's) so I might continue his story first.<p>

That being said, I shall see from the reviews I got ^^

1) Yoshitsugu is said to have suffer from Leprosy, hence why everyone prefers to keep their distance.

2) Like the one used by the Saihai no Yukue (another game from Koei) version.

_**Shakujo**, or K**hakkhara** (Sanskrit: 'Sounding staff', English: **monk staff**, Japanese: __錫杖__, shakujō, Mandarin xīzhàng, literally "tin stick") is a Buddhist ringed staff used primarily in prayer or as a weapon, that originates from India. _

Don't forget to review XDD


	2. The Battle of Shizugatake: Events 1

**Christain: **Well, I do hope so too. Preferably my version, if it not too much to ask XDD **nuked**

**Mocca-Marocchi: **Interesting ? Never expected Yoshitsugu to be described with that word O.o. But I do hope that your expectation weren't ruined with this chapter. And why would Fei Ling be interested in Yoshitsugu ?

There is a petition at Koei Wikia for an Overseas relase of Samurai Warriors 3 Xtreme Legends. The game will be released overseas once it obtained 200.000 signatures, so don't forget to sign it ^^

Anyway, here is the Events 1 of the Shizugatake arc. Like all Events 1 chapter, these events took place before the battle commence, and the last part of both this chapter and Nobuyuki's is inspired from a pre-battle event on DW7 (specifically the one the player characters have before the gate is opened). Yoshitsugu's events in this chapter is in chronological order, and is based on the information from Koei wikia. Yuasa Gosuke is introduced in this chapter, but he won't hog Mitsunari's spotlight, at least, not always **killed**

Anyway, happy reading ^^

* * *

><p>0-0-0-0<p>

First Order

Ever since he contracted his illness, people began to act somewhat... wary around Yoshitsugu. Some were afraid of him being contagious, while some others outright loathed him. The treatment he received when he reached the Toyotomi main camp just outside the Nagahama castle is just the same only this time there were the added bonus of being doubted about his ability. Yoshitsugu had been absent for quite a while so many wondered if he still as capable as the top retainers of Hideyoshi such as Kiyomasa Kato, Masanori Fukushima, and his friend, Mitsunari Ishida. Yoshitsugu had predicted about the prejudice, disrespect, and doubt that he would received. Which is why he is quite surprised at a young man that respectfully greeted him when he arrived. His perpetual frown never changed though, so no one could discern his expression.

"Greetings, Yoshitsugu-sama, my name is Yuasa Gosuke," Gosuke said as he bowed before Yoshitsugu, "We have been waiting for you, Kiyomasa-sama and Masanori-sama will be here soon."

Yoshitsugu is quite curious about Gosuke's action, but his question were more like a statement. "Did you do this because you were forced to ?"

Gosuke flinched at the blunt and deadpan question, but he answered it anyway. "N-no my lord, I do it out of my respect for you."

Respect. That is one thing Yoshitsugu never expect to be connected to him of all people. There is no time to ponder though, for he is here to represent the Toyotomi in a negotiation with the lord of the castle, Katsutoyo Shibata, the nephew of Katsuie Shibata. The Toyotomi had besieged Nagahama castle for quite a while, and Hideyoshi is more than pleased if anyone could come up with a more peaceful solution. Kiyomasa and Masanori had tried to negotiate, but Katsutoyo were too stubborn so the siege continues. And speak of the devil...

"Yoshitsugu, never expect to see you here," said Kiyomasa Kato with Masanori Fukushima following behind him like usual.

"Yeah, we thought you had pass away in your hibernation long ago," Masanori joked, which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Kiyomasa.

"Baka," Kiyomasa said.

"So **Tora-baka **and **Usura-baka **is still alive... I too have thought that you have been killed during the siege," Yoshitsugu stated oh so calmly, "It's seem that I have been wrong."

"Oi oi oi! Who are you calling stupid ?" Masanori said. Kiyomasa pulled him by the collar before he could cause any unnecessary problem.

"Katsutoyo is waiting inside the main keep, but what makes you so sure that you could persuade him to surrender ?" Kiyomasa asked.

Yoshitsugu stared at Kiyomasa for a moment before he bother to reply. "I am more persuasive than you are, that is the fact," Yoshitsugu stated.

Kiyomasa sighed. Mitsunari Ishida, while talented, were blunt and prone to gather new enemies in every corner. Yoshitsugu on the other hand, is even worse. Mostly due to his brutal honesty and rude attitude. Whether his talent could redeem his negative traits or not, Kiyomasa would know after the negotiation is over. "Well see about that, I will accompany-"

"Actually, I prefer to have the brat to help me," Yoshitsugu said as he pointed his Shakujo behind him, right at Gosuke. Said boy were just as surprised as Kiyomasa, though Masanori is more confused.

"Huh ? Why do you want him ?" Masanori asked.

"Because he is less of an idiot than the both of you, and that lack of idiocy could ruin my plan," Yoshitsugu said as he walked towards the castle. Kiyomasa is calming Masanori down while Gosuke is still frozen with his mouth agape.

"**Kozo**... how long do you intend to stand there ?" Yoshitsugu asked, which snapped Gosuke out of his trance. The youth quickly went to Yoshitsugu's side, and as they head outside the camp, he expressed his gratitude.

"I thank you for allowing one such as I to accompany you in this important task, my lord," Gosuke said, "I swear that I will not let you down!"

Yoshitsugu didn't even break a stride as he reply. "Really ? Then as your new master I will give you my first order."

"What is it, Yoshitsugu-sama ?"

"Shut up..."

0=0=0=0

The Serpent's Method. 

The room was well lit from the sunlight that passed through the window, and the Toyotomi main camp could be seen outside. The weather was bright and sunny, which just served to irritate Yoshitsugu. The white serpent had his hood up, leaving only his bright golden eyes visible. There were only him, his newest vassal Yuasa Gosuke, and the lord of Nagahama castle, Katsutoyo Shibata. Yoshitsugu had relayed the terms of surrender from Hideyoshi, and answered all of Katsutoyo questions like a good negotiator. Unfortunately, Katsutoyo is, just like Kiyomasa had told him, stubborn.

"Hmmm... Yoshitsugu-dono, I have considered it again and again, but I can't possibly accept your lord's term. I am sorry, but there is no deal," Katsutoyo stated with a rather remorseful tone. Yoshitsugu knew better though, Katsutoyo fully believed that Katsuie would be victorious over Hideyoshi's army so he act in order to waste Hideyoshi's resources to better give his uncle a chance. How foolish... touching maybe, but it is still a fool's act.

"Be that as it may, but you have no other choice but to surrender to the Toyotomi," Yoshitsugu stated.

"Oh really ? And why is that, if I may ask ?" Katsutoyo asked.

"Before I came here I had dispatched some spies to spread the word that you have defected from the Shibata. They should be spreading the words now."

Katsutoyo gasped in shock. "W-what ?"

"By sunset, the rumors would reached the ears of each and every one of Katsuie's vassal, and while your uncle might disregard it, I don't think his retainers share the same feeling. And thus, when you need reinforcement, you will find yourself with none," Yoshitsugu explained with a completely deadpan tone, "And when the time comes, I will personally come after your family before I kill you. But rest assured... I never let women or children suffer for too long."

By now, Gosuke were frighten yet amazed at Yoshitsugu's proclamation. Katsutoyo on the other hand, is just plain horrified. "Y-you're bluffing! No one could possibly commit an act as dishonorable as that !" Katsutoyo, in denial, exclaimed.

"I can, Katsutoyo, and I will do exactly as I said," Yoshitsugu reply, "Your options now is to either surrender to the Toyotomi and have you and your family lives spared, continue to fight and led your wife and child to their premature end, or an optional one."

"W-what is the last option ?" Katsutoyo asked.

"I will kill you and claimed the castle, right here, right now, by my hands around your neck," Yoshitsugu calmly stated, "You can choose though, a slow painful death, or a quick painful one."

Back into a corner with death trap all around him, Katsutoyo could only stammered in shock.

Not long after that...

Yoshitsugu and Gosuke ride on a carriage provided by Katsutoyo himself, with a parade of men carrying treasures as a peace offering following behind them. Katsutoyo gave in and wisely decided to surrender, even making a formal letter as a proof. Gosuke had never seen someone write so fast, and Yoshitsugu decided to mess around with the man's head when he asked to redo it because the writing was a mess. Purely out of spite for idiots.

"As expected from Yoshitsugu-sama! You managed to bluff Katsutoyo into yielding!" Gosuke said.

Yoshitsugu had his eyes closed, the rings on his Shakujo chimes with every bump of the carriage. With a calm and somewhat sleepy tone, Yoshitsugu casually reply: "I never bluff."

Yoshitsugu returns to his sleep as Gosuke were wide-eyed in surprised.

0=0=0=0

The Serpent's Path

After Nagahama castle falls into the hands of the Toyotomi, Katsuie decided to end everything in a final battle. He rally his army, and soon both the Shibata and the Toyotomi clashed at Shizugatake. The early attack by the Shibata is fierce and quick, easily scattering the Toyotomi forces. But Hideyoshi soon recovered and immediately send his army to rescue the stranded officers and turn the tide around. Kiyomasa, Masanori, and Mitsunari already moved out to the battlefield, however Yoshitsugu remains at the camp.

Nene, the "mother" of the Toyotomi, notice this and went to Yoshitsugu. Nene was so happy when she heard from Mitsunari that Yoshitsugu finally step out off his room, but now she wondered why Yoshitsugu didn't go together with his friends. She found Yoshitsugu meditating under the shade of a oil paper umbrella, Gosuke stood beside him with his master's Shakujo at his hand.

"Yoshitsugu ? Are you okay ? How come you didn't go with Mitsunari and the others ?" Nene asked.

"I have a different way of approaching a problem than them," Yoshitsugu opened his eyes, "While they divert the Shibata's attention to themselves, I would go and strike the Shizugatake garrison. The surprise should be enough to soften the defenses."

"Really ? Then why didn't you tell Mitsunari, Kiyomasa or Masanori ? I'm sure they would help you if you did."

"And ruin the surprise ? Beside, I don't do well with others," Yoshitsugu said, "But if my plan works, it should throw the enemy into disarray and ease the burden off the others."

Yoshitsugu looked at the sky, and decided that now is the time. "The time is ripe... I must go now."

Yoshitsugu stood up and retrieved his Shakujo. " Nene-dono, I hope you won't try to stop me," he said as he walked towards the garrison's gate.

Nene shook her head. "No, I understand your motivation, but why do you keep this to yourself ? You want to help the others, but you don't have to suffer in doing it, you know ?"

Yoshitsugu stops in his track, and glanced at Nene. "A snake is the one who is most familiar with the serpent's path. My path is different from the others, and it is difficult to understand," Yoshitsugu said, "But if I could contribute something for the land Hideyoshi-sama dreamed of with this broken body, then I will do it, even if it means death."

Nene smiled. "Okay, good luck Yoshitsugu!" she said, before she exclaimed, "But if you need help, don't hesitate to ask for it!"

As Nene left, Yoshitsugu returned his gaze to the gate. "It won't be necessary..." Yoshitsugu said as the gate creaks open.

0=0=0=0

* * *

><p>Yes, Yoshitsugu never bluff. It is not bluffing if you are willing to do what you've said.<p>

In case you haven't notice, Yoshitsugu is different from Nobuyuki's and Kojuro's. But while his method is harsh, he have a good intention. If only his action is as noble as his motive though TT^TT

The next chapter is the battle! And it will be updated in who knows when TT^TT **nuked**

**Kozo: **literally means "brat". Not sure about the translation though.

**Tora-Baka **and **Usura-Baka** : literally means "Tiger idiot" and "dumb idiot" respectively.

Okay then, see you later ^^


End file.
